Le Chemin Sucré
by Pluie Blanche
Summary: Harry até saberia explicar como sua vida foi se resumir a aulas inusitadas, colegas franceses rockstars, doces cuidadosamente elaborados e Draco Malfoy, mas jamais conseguiria precisar o momento em que isso se tornou fascinante. Yaoi, Lemon, Drarry.


**Disclaimer: **Não, não, esses bruxos maravilhosos não pertencem a mim, crianças... Não se enganem! u.u' A responsável pela criação deles é a Tia JK. Já a responsável pelo que eles fazem nessa fic, aí sim, sou eu...

**Aviso:** **Yaoi Lemon.** Ou, em outras palavras, dois belos rapazes que estão inevitavelmente destinados a se apaixonarem e se agarrarem em algum momento da fic. Não gosta, não leia e não ouse me incomodar! u.ú Sem mais.

**N/A: **Fic levemente non-sense. Suposto sexto ano letivo de Harry e Draco, em um universo em que tio Dumby provavelmente bateu a cabeça ou algo que o valha, resolvendo enviá-los para um reino muito, muito distante... Certo, quase isso.

O título, como vocês talvez suspeitem, significa "O Caminho Açucarado", o que é, erm, uma referência ao tal universo mencionado, mas _não_ significa que esta seja uma fic fluffly água com açúcar. É que, basicamente, a França me lembra doces. Oh, enfim, me ignorem. Boa leitura. o/

* * *

_**  
Le Prologue**_

O silêncio instaurou-se na cozinha de Grimmauld Place por exatos dois segundos. Dois longos segundos, em que os membros da Ordem de Fênix prenderam a respiração, analisando cuidadosa e temerosamente a reação do jovem de quase dezesseis anos ao centro da mesa.

Orbes de um tom verde esmeralda arregalavam-se em choque. Devia ter compreendido mal. Ou talvez fosse uma piada. Eles nunca iriam realmente lhe propor aquilo, certo? O fato de Dumbledore estar presente justamente para lhe dar aquela notícia era apenas um sinal de que a Ordem ainda mantinha um altíssimo senso de humor, apesar da situação drástica que se instalava na comunidade bruxa. Não era?

Então os dois segundos de choque chegaram ao fim, e Harry Potter compreendeu que ninguém ali estava brincando. Infelizmente.

- De jeito nenhum. Não vou. – O Menino que Sobreviveu foi categórico, seus olhos estreitando-se de indignação enquanto a face corava com o princípio de fúria. Aquilo era ultrajante!

Dumbledore suspirou, esperando aquela reação. Hermione mordeu os lábios. Lupin passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. A maior parte dos presentes parecia bastante constrangida e ainda prendia a respiração. Sabiam que Harry não aceitaria aquilo facilmente. Mesmo Moody concordara que aquilo deveria ser deixado a cargo do diretor de Hogwarts.

Snape, no entanto, não pretendia ficar calado.

- Não estamos perguntando se você _quer_ ir, Potter. Estamos _informando_ que você vai. Já está tudo pronto para a partida de vocês dois, e você deveria nos agradecer. – Informou o mestre de poções crispando os lábios. A tensão geral aumentou.

- Nós... Dois? – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aquela altura, a maioria dos membros ali presentes desejava estar em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse aquela cozinha. Estavam certos de que qualquer coisa seria melhor do que presenciar a reação do Gryffindor quando descobrisse quem seria seu acompanhante. Cada um estava a elaborar a melhor desculpa para dar o fora dali, quando outra pessoa entrou no recinto.

Harry ouviu a voz arrastada antes de se virar para saber quem era.

- Já convenceram o Idiota que Sobreviveu?

E de repente, sem saber ao certo o porquê, Harry teve certeza absoluta de quem supostamente seria seu acompanhante. E sua revolta atingiu níveis estratosféricos.

- Se vocês realmente acham que eu vou para a França estudar, e ainda por cima com esse sujeitinho nojento, _esqueçam_! De jeito _nenhum_! – O moreno se levantara, derrubando uma xícara que estava ali por perto ao bater as mãos com força no tampo da mesa. - Aliás, _que diabos_ esse Slytherin está fazendo aqui?

- Hnf. Não é como se eu estivesse morrendo de vontade de ir à Beauxbatons com você, Testa Rachada. Mas também não é como se qualquer um de nós tivesse uma opção melhor.

- _Qualquer_ opção é melhor do que essa, _Malfoy_. – Harry praticamente cuspira o nome do loiro. De pé, as mãos apoiadas na mesa de madeira, sua mente rodava furiosamente procurando uma maneira de contornar aquela situação absurda.

- Na verdade, Harry, nem você nem o senhor Malfoy tem outra opção. E queiram sentar-se os dois, por favor. – Dumbledore, sentado logo a frente de Harry ao centro da mesa, observou com certo divertimento Draco começar a puxar a única cadeira disponível, ao lado da de Harry, para provavelmente arrastá-la para perto de alguém mais tragável para ele, como Snape. – E queira deixar essa cadeira onde está, Draco. A conversa é com vocês dois, e suponho que você não queira obrigar um velho como eu a ficar virando o pescoço o tempo todo.

Malfoy revirou os olhos, deixando a cadeira onde estava e sentando-se nela a contra gosto. Ele não precisava daquela conversa. Já estava mais do que convencido.

- Certo. Como eu estava dizendo, Harry, vocês dois encontram-se em situações delicadas, ainda que consideravelmente diferentes. Se pudesse, eu os manteria sob minha guarda em Hogwarts, mas infelizmente não posso dizer que essa opção seja a mais segura agora. Voldemort está ganhando espaço, e não sabemos quando o Ministério cairá, mas é certo que Hogwarts irá com ele quando acontecer. E nessa hora nenhum de vocês poderá estar lá. Não, Harry, não me interrompa, ouça. Sei que quer estar ao lado de seus amigos para protegê-los, mas a cruel realidade é que, sem a sua presença, eles não terão o que temer. Beauxbatons, no entanto, permanecerá fora do domínio de Voldemort por muito tempo. Com sorte, nem a França nem qualquer outro país cairá nas garras dele, pois o deteremos antes. E sua participação nessa batalha é indispensável, Harry. No entanto, você ainda é apenas um garoto que está para completar dezesseis anos, e cuja educação está incompleta. Acredite em mim quando digo que Beauxbatons está mais do que preparada para manter vocês dois em segurança e prepará-los para a guerra que se aproxima. E saiba que arranjaremos formas seguras de mantermos contato freqüente com os senhores, mantendo-os informados de tudo.

Harry piscou. Dumbledore despejava todas aquelas informações nele, e o garoto já não sabia mais no que pensar. A idéia de estudar no exterior deixando seus amigos em Hogwarts era dolorosa e absurda. Parecia uma fuga, e sua alma Gryffindor repudiava aquilo. No entanto, confiava no diretor, e quando ele colocava tudo daquela forma, a idéia parecia viável. Mas ainda havia algo difícil de engolir naquela história toda.

- E por que Malfoy também vai? Aliás, por que ele está aqui? Que eu me lembre, ele não faz parte da Ordem. Que eu me lembre, ele é filho de Lucius Malfoy, um comens...

- Oh, vejamos _Potter_, talvez seja _justamente_ por isso que eu também preciso ir? – Malfoy estreitou os olhos cinzentos em direção ao rapaz ao seu lado, e Harry franziu o cenho ao perceber o brilho de fúria contida neles. – Talvez seja difícil para seu pequeno cérebro Gryffindor assimilar, _Potter_, mas nem todos os Slytherins almejam ser comensais. Talvez a maioria, mas não todos.

- Certo, vou fingir que acredito. De qualquer forma, o que isso tem a ver com...? – Mas Harry se interrompeu ao ver o loiro platinado rolar os olhos, exasperado.

- É Potter, você realmente tem o cérebro menor do que o de um trasgo. Acha realmente que, sendo meu pai um comensal da morte, como você fez questão de ressaltar, eu vou ter alguma opção?

- O senhor Malfoy está sob a proteção da Ordem agora, Harry, sob condição de lutar ao nosso lado quando for chegada a hora. – Draco esforçou-se para evitar uma careta ao ser lembrado daquilo. Não estava exatamente muito interessado em lutar. Na verdade, não estava nem um pouco interessado naquela guerra. Só aceitara os termos porque, como ressaltara desde o início, não tinha opção melhor.

- E como isso foi acontecer? – Resmungou Harry. Estava difícil assimilar que seu eterno rival de Hogwarts estava entre eles, agora. – Ele é menor de idade. Como escapou da família?

- Isso não diz respeito a você, Potter. – Snape voltou a interferir. O Gryffindor estava sendo particularmente burro e irritante naquela manhã, em sua opinião. Mais do que o normal para ele, se aquilo era possível. – E deixe de ser ridiculamente infantil.

- Não seja tão rude, Severus. Ainda que eu deva concordar que este assunto é particular de Draco Malfoy, não cabendo a nós discuti-lo no momento. Harry, creio que posso tomar sua preocupação com a companhia de Malfoy como uma aceitação de que vai para a Academia de Beauxbatons? – Dumbledore tinha os dedos cruzados à sua frente, sobre a mesa, e o fitava por cima dos óculos de meia lua.

Harry buscou o olhar de Ron e Hermione, numa última tentativa de resistência, mas os amigos fitavam a mesa com certo afinco. Suspirou, vencido.

- Vou servir o almoço. – Declarou Molly levantando-se, e aos poucos o ambiente foi tomado por conversas amenas, como se a discussão sobre Beauxbatons jamais tivesse acontecido.

Apenas Harry, emburrado, e Draco, deslocado, comiam em silêncio, lado a lado, amaldiçoando a vida mentalmente.

**x-X-x-X-x**

- Desculpe Harry... Nós realmente tentamos convencê-los do contrário, mas Dumbledore tinha certeza de que seria o melhor para você...

- É, cara, é claro que preferíamos que você fosse com a gente pra Hogwarts, mas quando chegamos aqui eles já estavam com tudo decidido e acertado, e o insuportável do Malfoy já estava aqui também...

Ron e Hermione estavam preocupados. Com Harry e com a integridade física de ambos. Na biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, onde só estavam os três naquele momento, o moreno dava voltas e mais voltas no mesmo lugar, furioso, os olhos verdes soltando faíscas, acusadores. Sentia-se traído. Fora abandonado à sorte com o maldito Malfoy! Bem, está certo, não era bem isso. Toda a Ordem de Fênix estava trabalhando com afinco naquilo havia semanas, pelo que parecia. Mas mesmo assim, era bastante irritante. Sentia-se condenado ao exílio.

Jogou-se em uma poltrona, erguendo os olhos para os dois amigos. Via o medo por sua reação e a tristeza de sua partida estampados em ambas as faces. Na mesma hora, sentiu-se culpado. Certamente Ron e Mione eram tão impotentes quanto ele, contra toda a Ordem de Fênix. Porque era exatamente isso: A Ordem toda parecia estar conspirando para que partisse. Desde Kingsley e Moody a Lupin e Molly, passando por Tonks, os gêmeos Weasley e todos os outros. Para todos os lados que olhou à mesa naquela manhã, se deparou com olhares que suplicavam para que ele aceitasse logo aquilo. E ele aceitara.

- Vai dar tudo certo Harry. Dumbledore prometeu que nos deixará entrar em contato com você. – Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá, um pouco mais confiante com a postura mais relaxada do amigo. – Parece que eles estão providenciando uma ligação especial entre a lareira daqui da biblioteca de Grimmauld Place e as da sala de Dumbledore e de Madame Maxime. Mas não sabemos direito como vai funcionar, afinal é necessário o máximo de segurança e sigilo, sem contar nas complicações que há pela distância da França à Inglaterra, mas tenho certeza de que a Ordem dará um jeito.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. É claro que a Ordem daria um jeito. É claro que seus amigos não o abandonariam, apesar da distância. E era claro também que, se Malfoy não pretendia ser um comensal, precisava fugir do alcance de Voldemort o quanto antes.

O moreno jogou a cabeça para trás na poltrona. De repente, sentia-se cansado e um pouco envergonhado. Havia agido de forma impensada e teimosa o dia todo, dificultando o que já era complicado. Dali para frente, Harry colaboraria. Precisava compensar o esforço de todas aquelas pessoas em mantê-lo seguro e com sua educação bruxa garantida.

**x-X-x-X-x**

Uma semana após a chega de Potter a Grimmauld Place e a descoberta dele da partida de ambos para Beauxbatons, Draco Malfoy estava até que bastante satisfeito. Não se dera tão mal, no fim das contas. Estudaria em uma reconhecida academia bruxa francesa, e só porque ia com Potter isso não significava que fosse ter de conviver com ele o tempo todo. Certo?

Para o alívio de todos, Harry havia se conformado bem e não reclamava mais quanto à ida para a França. Pelo contrário, se interessava pelos muitos detalhes a serem acertados. Para Malfoy, era uma preocupação a menos. Um Potter já era bastante ruim. Um Potter resmungando o tempo todo contra a viagem que salvaria a pele de Draco dava vontade de matar. Se o Gryffindor estivesse irritado por qualquer outra coisa, para Malfoy estaria ótimo. Mas se o moreno implicasse demais com a viagem e convencesse Dumbledore? Malfoy não estava tão certo assim de que tantas medidas seriam tomadas apenas para que ele, filho de um comensal da morte, pudesse ficar protegido. Na verdade, duvidava. Era ótimo que Potter tivesse se acalmado.

Estava perdido nesses pensamentos enquanto descia as escadas para tomar seu café da manhã. Ao chegar à cozinha, no entanto, percebeu-a mais cheia que o normal. A família dos pobretões, para começar, estava toda lá, falando animadamente. Até mesmo a caçula, que andava extremamente calada. E a maior parte dos membros da Ordem que estavam morando em Grimmauld Place já estava acordada, encontrando-se ao redor da mesa.

Aquilo era estranho, pois todos costumavam tomar café em horários bastante distintos, e Draco sempre se levantava mais cedo, apesar de não apreciar fazê-lo, simplesmente para poder tomá-lo em paz. O que estaria acontecendo naquela manhã? Draco mal terminou de formar esse pensamento quando registrou a sangue ruim passar correndo por ele, indo até a mesa e jogando-se no pescoço de Potter.

- Parabéns, Harry! – Exclamou a garota, quase o sufocando por um instante e, ao se recompor, entregando um presente embrulhado que qualquer um perceberia, era um livro.

Ah, _ótimo_. Draco desejou imediatamente estar em seu quarto, mas seu orgulho não permitiria que desse meia volta.

Calmamente, foi até a mesa, torcendo para não ser notado, apesar de todo o seu glamour Malfoy que o fazia resplandecer. As pessoas fingiram não notar sua presença, como faziam na maior parte do tempo, e o loiro sentou-se em um canto afastado da mesa, satisfeito por isso.

Enquanto tomava seu café, registrou vagamente que a maior parte dos presentes que Harry ganhava era para que se lembrasse de seus amigos quando estivesse longe, ou para que sua vida no novo país fosse mais fácil. Como o livro dado por Granger, "A França, o francês e os franceses". Revirou os olhos. O mundo era absolutamente previsível e clichê.

- Oh, Malfoy, não fique tão emburrado só porque Harry está ganhando tantas coisas que vão ajudá-lo na viagem de vocês e você não!

- É! Se você ao menos se dignasse a dar parabéns a ele pelo aniversário, quem sabe ele não te emprestaria alguns...

Draco fuzilou com os olhos os gêmeos ruivos ao lado de Potter, calando-os. Sabia que eles estavam tentando cutucar sua ferida, pois já era de conhecimento de todos que o loiro já não podia contar com a fortuna e os bens dos Malfoy – Não quando praticamente havia fugido de casa. Mas o que aqueles malditos Weasley jamais entenderiam é que certas coisas não podem ser tiradas de um Malfoy. Seus lábios formaram um sorriso de puro desdém.

- Não preciso da preocupação de vocês, Weasley. Diferente de Potter, sei francês perfeitamente, e conheço os hábitos da França. Os hábitos _bruxos_ da França. – Frisou, mostrando desprezo pelo livro que Hermione dera que sem dúvida era Muggle.

Draco voltou a ignorar a todos, todos voltaram a ignorar Draco, e o resto da manhã passou tranquilamente.

Harry percebeu com algum horror que se sentia um pouco decepcionado pelo loiro ser o único que não o cumprimentou pelo seu aniversário. Mas o que ele esperava? Balançou a cabeça e procurou não pensar mais naquilo.

**x-X-x-X-x**

Harry estava deitado de lado em sua cama, observando o malão aberto no chão. Era um pouco assustador. Nem o uniforme nem os livros de Hogwarts estavam lá. O uniforme de Beauxbatons, aliás, era feito na própria Academia, conforme... Conforme o que? Aquilo não havia ficado claro pra ele. Pouca coisa sobre o funcionamento da nova escola havia, aliás. O mistério o irritava um pouco, mas o aceitava, pois tinha outras prioridades.

Como o francês. Os livros do malão eram franceses, os usados pela Academia. Harry não fazia idéia de como falar aquela língua, e não conseguia ler nada do que estava escrito neles. Dumbledore disse que podia ficar tranqüilo, que tudo já estava arranjado e que seria passado a eles antes de partirem. Mas não era fácil não se preocupar quando viajaria no dia seguinte para um outro país sem saber nada da língua local.

Sim, ele e Malfoy partiriam no dia seguinte para Paris, acompanhados por Lupin e Snape. Convenientemente, o ano letivo em Beauxbatons começava uma semana mais cedo do que o de Hogwarts, então não bateria com a partida e os preparativos de seus amigos, nem com os de seus professores. A chegada estava prevista para a noite do dia 24 de agosto, e a partida para a Academia era no dia 25 de manhã. Passariam a noite em uma estalagem bruxa.

- Vai ser divertido Harry. Pense nas francesas! – Ron estava jogado na cama ao seu lado, observando o amigo e tentando animá-lo. Harry sorriu. Não achava que fosse ter muita cabeça para pensar nisso quando a Inglaterra estivesse um caos e ele não pudesse fazer nada... – Escuta, Harry, por favor. Aproveite isso, cara. Aproveite que por pelo menos um ano você não vai precisar fazer nada pelo bem de toda Grã-Bretanha bruxa e muggle. Você não vai _poder_ fazer nada, de qualquer forma. Então se divirta com seu oásis no meio da guerra, e aprenda o que quer que tenha que aprender para terminar com ela quando voltar. Certo?

- É meio fácil falar, Ron. De qualquer forma, você provavelmente está certo. Não vou poder fazer nada. Mas não me peça pra que eu não me preocupe. Vou pensar em vocês o tempo todo, e vou ficar me perguntando se estão seguros e...

- Tá, tá, Harry. Nós já entendemos isso, você não pára de falar a mesma coisa desde que ficou decidido que vai para lá. Nós também vamos estar preocupados com você. Também vamos pensar em você. Mas...

- Mas vai aproveitar que não estarei aqui e se aproximar da Mione da forma como sempre quis, não é? – Um sorriso malicioso formou-se nos lábios do moreno. Sabia que não era isso que o amigo ia falar, mas não importava. Sabia que não estava errado, também. Se estivesse, Ron não estaria corando furiosamente.

- Ah... É. Isso também, cara. Isso também... – E os dois caíram na risada. Eram adolescentes, afinal.

- Ginny vai sentir sua falta... – Murmurou Ron depois de alguns minutos.

Harry suspirou. Desde que soubera da partida de Harry, a ruiva parara de falar com ele. Como se fosse sua culpa! Bem, o moreno não podia fazer nada a respeito daquilo. Ginny teria de se conformar como ele próprio fizera. Não só com o fato de Harry estar partindo, mas também com o fato de que mesmo que fosse para Hogwarts, ele não se sentia exatamente atraído por ela. Não que ele fosse falar algo assim para o irmão da garota, claro.

- Ela vai superar. – Murmurou. Em seguida, tirou os óculos e apagou o abajur. Precisava dormir. Só partiriam às dez da manhã, mas acordariam consideravelmente mais cedo para aprontar tudo e receber as últimas instruções, que Harry esperava que fossem um pouco mais esclarecedoras do que todas que tivera até então.

Uma longa viagem esperava por ele. E mesmo se não fosse longa, seria uma viagem na companhia de Malfoy e Snape. Suspeitava que não seria muito agradável.

**x-X-x-X-x**

Draco parou na soleira da porta, observando a cozinha. Era um hábito que criara naquelas semanas: Analisar quem estava presente antes de ser notado, planejar a rota mais segura para que tivesse que responder à menor quantidade de bom-dias possível e preparar-se mentalmente para executá-la. Tudo isso em um segundo.

Naquela manhã os únicos presentes na cozinha eram Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin e Potter. Evidentemente o esperavam, então não tinha muito que planejar. Concluiu que ainda era cedo, os membros da Ordem provavelmente apareceriam mais tarde para despedir-se do Idiota de Cicatriz.

Harry piscou algumas vezes, olhando para o loiro que entrava no recinto. Como Malfoy conseguia estar o tempo todo impecável? Era tão injusto, eram sete da manhã e o moreno sentia seus cabelos apontarem para mais direções do que era possível, o sono estampado em sua face.

O sono, que provavelmente era responsável por aquele tipo de pensamento idiota com relação ao loiro, concluiu. Não ligava para a aparência de Malfoy, definitivamente. Mas que era irritante, era.

- O que foi, Potter? Tem algo na minha cara? – Perguntou Draco, sentando-se ao lado de Snape a mesa, para completar em seguida: - Não, é claro que não. Como se isso fosse possível.

Harry rolou os olhos. Seria um longo dia.

- Bem, rapazes, é chegada a hora da partida. Já sabem todo o roteiro de viagem, temos apenas que acertar os últimos detalhes. Que por sinal, são de suma importância. – O diretor de Hogwarts sorriu. Por algum motivo, pela primeira vez em anos, o sorriso dele não passou a menor sensação de segurança a Harry. Pelo contrário, havia ficado com uma sensação particularmente desagradável. – Draco, sente-se ao lado de Harry. Já lhe disse o motivo da última vez que conversamos nessa mesa.

Draco arrastou-se, resmungando, para o lado do outro garoto, que se sentava diretamente em frente ao diretor, para variar. Snape estava diretamente em frente a Draco, ao lado de Dumbledore, e Lupin do outro lado deste.

- Quanto à questão da nossa comunicação, primeiramente. Creio que em poucas semanas já estaremos com as lareiras devidamente interligadas. É um processo lento e complicado, rapazes, mas têm minha palavra de que terão em breve acesso às notícias daqui. Agora, quanto à língua estrangeira... Providenciei algo interessante. Por favor, senhor Lupin.

Remus tirou da capa uma pequena caixinha negra, que deslizou pela mesa até os dois garotos. Harry a pegou, abrindo-a. Analisou confuso o que pareciam dois anéis muito pequenos.

- O que, eu vou ter que me casar com ele? – Debochou Draco. Harry pareceu não perceber a ironia, corando imediatamente. – Estou _brincando_, Testa Rachada, não ouse ficar feliz.

- São _brincos_, senhor Malfoy. – Explicou Snape, repreendendo com o olhar a brincadeira de mau gosto de seu afilhado.

- Brincos...?

- Brincos tradutores, Harry! – Por um instante o diretor assumiu um ar de empolgação quase infantil. Mas se recompôs em seguida. – Cada um de vocês deverá usar um deles. São enfeitiçados. Apesar de ouvirem em francês, suas mentes entenderão imediatamente o significado. Quando falarem em inglês, o feitiço fará com que os franceses entendam imediatamente em sua língua natal. São apetrechos raros. Confesso que estou particularmente orgulhoso de termos conseguido um par deles para essa ocasião. E como vão estar o tempo todo ouvindo e assimilando, aos poucos vão aprender o idioma.

- Hã, certo, dois problemas aqui. Suspeito que nenhum de nós tem a orelha furada para usar brincos, e sinceramente, eu não preciso de um, obrigado. Sei falar francês, e são de péssimo gosto, essas argolas.

- Senhor Malfoy, perdoe-me a ousadia, mas creio que o senhor somente _pensa _falar francês. A verdade é que a maior parte de nós, mesmo tendo estudado uma língua estrangeira com afinco, ao nos depararmos com ela fora dos estudos não conseguimos nos comunicar a princípio. Veja bem, não estou menosprezando seu conhecimento, de forma alguma. Tenho bons planos para ele. Mas mesmo assim, a princípio, gostaria que usasse o brinco. Quanto aos furos, isso é algo fácil de resolver.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. Bons planos para seu francês? Gostaria que usasse o brinco? Algo fácil de resolver? Se Harry tivesse comentado com ele, provavelmente o loiro concordaria que o velho diretor de Hogwarts havia acordado particularmente assustador naquela manhã.

Foi com horror que viu Snape e Lupin se erguerem, como dois carrascos, contornando a mesa cada um por um lado e postando-se ao lado dele e de Potter, que agora agarrava firmemente a caixinha de brincos, também com uma sensação não muito agradável.

- _Accio_ Brincos. – Ordenou Snape, e os brincos soltaram-se da caixinha para pousar em sua mão. Entregou um a Lupin e, em movimentos que pareciam ensaiados, ambos murmuram feitiços idênticos que fizeram uma orelha de cada garoto queimar, enquanto os brincos as furavam e prendiam-se a elas.

Draco mirava Dumbledore com ódio. Aquilo era levemente humilhante, e como se não bastasse agora seria obrigado a usar uma argola prateada na orelha! Está certo que ela era discreta, mas seria o suficiente para fazer seu pai surtar se a visse.

Se bem que se seu pai o visse agora, ele teria bem mais com o que se preocupar do que com uma argola na orelha.

- Bem, tendo esse assunto resolvido, partamos para o último e mais importante detalhe não acertado. – Nesse ponto, os olhos azuis de Dumbledore brilharam consideravelmente, e os dois garotos a sua frente estremeceram imediatamente, com pressentimentos não muito felizes. – Senhor Malfoy. – Draco suspirou. Seria ele a vítima. Claro. – Como você sabe, a Ordem de Fênix está lhe dando uma oportunidade única. Há outros alunos de sua casa em Hogwarts que desejariam uma oportunidade como essa, no entanto é você quem a está tendo. Sendo assim, creio que não será demais pedir para que o senhor colabore conosco. Certo?

Draco fez que sim. Não estava se sentindo muito confortável com aquela conversa. Sim, ele tinha uma bela noção da situação delicada em que se encontrava. Mas por que o diretor estava frisando aquilo agora? Ele já não fizera um pacto com a Ordem, comprometendo-se a colaborar e a lutar quando necessário fosse em troca de proteção?

- Ótimo. Então conto com você, senhor Malfoy, para ajudar o senhor Potter. Espero que não tenham imaginado que ficariam isolados um do outro, não quando fazem parte da mesma organização e estarão em um colégio estrangeiro por motivos semelhantes. – Definitivamente, os dois tinham imaginado que ficariam. E no fundo das orbes prateadas e verdes, havia um princípio de compreensão e terror. – O senhor não está acompanhando Harry Potter em vão, senhor Malfoy. Sei que estudou francês por muitos anos. Não se esqueçam de que apesar de ter um tradutor para se comunicar verbalmente, ele não irá ajudá-los com a língua escrita. E vocês dois certamente terão muitos deveres escritos. Espero que esteja disposto a ensinar Harry a ler e escrever em francês, Draco.

Oh, não. Draco definitivamente não estava disposto aquilo. Mas que opção ele tinha? Sentindo-se meio enjoado, murmurou que não se importava. Potter, ao seu lado, não parecia menos insatisfeito. O gryffindor definitivamente tinha esperanças de que outro instrumento surgisse de uma caixinha para ajudá-lo com os livros. Aulas com Malfoy não estavam em seus planos, mas também se via sem opção.

- Não é só isso, meus caros. Sob todos os aspectos possíveis, Draco, você irá perceber que está muito mais preparado para freqüentar a Academia de Beauxbatons do que o senhor Potter. Sem ofensas, Harry. – Acrescentou ao reparar que, apesar de tudo, um sorrisinho presunçoso instalara-se no rosto do Slytherin, ao mesmo tempo em que o rapaz ao seu lado franzia as sobrancelhas em indignação. – Afinal, até onde sei a família Malfoy ainda mantém suas tradições francesas. E essa sua criação fará grande diferença, Draco, como vocês dois irão perceber. Portanto considere-se não apenas um colega de Harry, mas também seu acompanhante e tutor oficial em tudo que for necessário. Estamos acertados?

Horror. Puro e completo horror. Se pudessem, Draco e Harry escolheriam ser vítimas de um Avada, naquele exato instante, a serem obrigados a fazer aquela viagem. Seria difícil definir qual estava mais chocado. Se Harry, por ser _confiado_ àquela maneira a Draco, seu arquiinimigo de escola, ou se Malfoy, por perceber que a Ordem confiava a ele o seu garoto de ouro. Quem em sã consciência desejaria aquilo?

O loiro foi o primeiro a recuperar a voz, transformando o desespero que sentia em deboche.

- Ah, certo. E o que vocês esperam que, como tutor, eu ensine a ele? Modos à mesa? Porque se qualquer um de vocês já tiver se dado ao trabalho de observar Potter à mesa, deve saber que é um caso perdido. Seria mais fácil ensinar um trasgo a ser refinado.

- Você já se deu o trabalho de me observar à mesa, Malfoy? – A voz de Harry transbordava perigosamente de ironia. Estava furioso, não sabia o que dizer a respeito de toda aquela loucura, e a tirada lhe parecera perfeita para descontar sua frustração e raiva contida. Para sua surpresa, Malfoy pareceu desconcertado diante da insinuação.

- Não esperamos que você ensine etiqueta a ele, senhor Malfoy. – Snape socorreu o afilhado, cortando o diálogo, pois se dependesse de Dumbledore este ainda iria longe.

- Exato. Vocês entenderão do que se trata quando chegarem lá. – O diretor de Hogwarts os fitou intensamente com os olhinhos azuis, para então abrir um sorriso que de longe passava uma sensação de bem mais segurança que os outros que havia dado aquela manhã. – É isso, rapazes. Tomem seus cafés, peguem suas malas, despeçam-se e façam boa viagem. Infelizmente não poderei ficar aqui até a hora da partida, então lhes confio ao senhor Lupin e ao professor Snape.

Levantou-se e, com um aceno de cabeça e um "boa sorte" sorridente, desaparatou antes que qualquer um deles pudesse protestar.

* * *

**  
N/A: **Olá! Espero que tenham gostado da idéia geral. ô.o' Eu estava com esse primeiro capítulo guardado aqui, então resolvi postar. XD Na minha cabeça ele é mais um prólogo, já que Beauxbatons é a parte que eu estou louca para escrever. E não, eu não estou pensando em uma Academia _tão_ tradicional assim, huhuh.

Hm, creio que é bom avisar que minha prioridade no momento é Delicate Storm, o que significa que eu pretendo atualizar essa fic mais devagar. Se bem que, dependendo da resposta, eu posso me animar a escrevê-las mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo. Ou não, talvez meu cérebro entre em pane.

Ignorem a última observação e aquela placa ali do lado e me alimentem de reviews, por favor. XD

Kisses! ;)


End file.
